This Is How I Disappear
by Leather2Lace
Summary: Everyone thought that it was over. They returned to their lives, their families & their jobs leaving the past where it belonged... but not everyone was so eager to move on. As life returns back to normal for the BAU and its additions, an old enemy waits to strike a deadly blow to the heart of the team and cripple them for good. Sequel to Predetermined Fates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo friends! Oh, how I've missed you all! I hope you've enjoyed your year (wow, it's been that long) and are looking forward to a beautiful summer! I'm happy to introduce the sequel to Predetermined Fates and I can't wait to share this story with you! Thank you for sticking with me and if you read The Sounds of Silence, thank you for that as well! Now off we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"He's making a break for it!" Morgan's voice rang in all six ears. In an instant, the agents sped off in search of the criminal they had been tracking down for weeks- a sick, depraved man who preyed on children no older than 10. Diving into the thick forest, one of the BAU's youngest members completely forgot about her fear of the forest. The only thing on the blonde's mind was making sure that Dennis Snow was behind bars by nightfall.

"There's a clearing up ahead!" Emily Prentiss' announced, her accelerated breathing easily detected through the earwig JJ wore. Turning her head slightly to the right, the blonde double checked to make sure that her boss was right behind her. Hotch nodded and the two continued pushing through the forestry until the clearing was visible. They slowed down, removing their weapons from their holsters, and cautiously approached the field. Before them stood an old windmill, obviously beyond repair, where the suspect had run into. Emily and Morgan had been the first to arrive and were clearly waiting for the rest of the team.

"He's got a gun." Morgan said as he saw the two approach. The group could already hear Rossi and Reid's footsteps emerging from the forest behind them.

"We don't know the layout. It could be a trap." Hotch narrowed his gaze at the structure, analyzing it from the outside.

"Well, we can't just stand here." Emily huffed, hands on her hips as she too seemed to look over the mill for any alternate entry points.

"We're not." Hotch nodded once, making the decision to breach the building. "Emily, Morgan take the back. The rest of us will keep him distracted from the front."

"Be careful." Everyone nodded as JJ's knowing tone caught their attention- particularly the attention of the only other woman on the team. It had been a little less than three months since Emily Prentiss had discovered that she was pregnant. Against JJ's advice, she decided to withhold from an announcement until at least the fourth month. That, of course, meant that Hotch had no reason to remove her from active field work. This was only the second case the BAU had worked on since the discovery and the last had gone off quite smoothly- if one considered suicide by cop smooth. At least last time they didn't have to run around the woods, chasing a madman with a gun. JJ snapped out of her own thoughts as Hotch prepared to kick down the door in their way. She inhaled deeply and flexed her fingers against her weapon as the door came crashing down.

"You good?" Morgan turned briefly to assess his partner. Emily nodded once in return before kneeling before the locked door and removing a bobby pin from her hair. Within seconds, the door was open and their entry seemed unhindered. Raising their weapons, the two agents took a cautious step inside the poorly lit structure and immediately turned on their flashlights. Before either had a chance to react, the door behind them slammed shut and a pair of footsteps came rushing at them. Emily heard Morgan grunt and spun on her heels, her light catching the sight of two bodies wrestling on the ground. Unable to get a clear shot, the brunette moved to holster her weapon and yank the criminal off her partner before she heard his chilling voice.

"Unless you want to see your boyfriend's brains splattered along the wall, I suggest you drop it." Aiming her flashlight towards the voice, Emily's heart leapt to her throat at the sight of Morgan in a headlock with a gun resting against his temple, blood dripping down his nose. Their unsub, Dennis Snow had managed to get the upper hand on the surprised agent, leaving Emily with no choice but to toss her weapon to the ground.

"Dennis, you know there's no getting out of here." Emily's calm voice tried to reason with him as she raised her hands defensively. "Killing him will only make things worse for you."

"I am _not_ going back there!" Snow cried, his hands trembling at the mere thought of returning to prison. "Do you know what they do to people like me there?!"

"Dennis, you've murdered eight children." Emily explained. "Killing a federal agent will-"

"Shut the hell-"

"Dennis Snow, FBI." Emily sighed in relief as the sound of Hotch's voice reached her ears. She could hear her team arrange themselves around the man, guns drawn and aiming straight for his head. If Snow so much as twitched the wrong way, she was sure one of them would bring him down without hurting Morgan.

"It's over, Dennis. Don't make this any worse than it has to be." Rossi told the man who was closer to his age than the others'.

"No, no, no!" The BAU flinched as they saw Snow press the muzzle of his 42 closer to Derek's head. "I can't go back. Won't." Just as Rossi opened his mouth to continue his reasoning with the criminal, Snow tilted his body to the side and reached his arm out- gun in hand. He chose the closest agent- Emily- and took aim, knowing that these were to be his last seconds. Time seemed to slow down as the BAU realized what he was doing. One by one, they reacted. Morgan did everything he could to knock the man off balance, the thought him hitting Emily terrifying him to his very core. Reid, Rossi and Hotch all waited for the opportune moment to fire, hoping that it would be before a bullet even left the 42's chamber. JJ, on the other hand, had only one thought in her mind. If that bullet hit her- vest or not- Emily would sustain severe damage, not to mention the baby she carried inside her. Dropping her gun, the blonde took off at full speed towards her friend and dove wildly just as the sound of gunfire crackled through the air. She winced as she felt herself hit Emily's body and heard the other woman let out a rush of air on impact. The two crashed to the ground, instantly followed by Snow who was dead before he landed.

"JJ!" Emily cried, completely ignoring the men that had surrounded them. Morgan rushed to her side, making sure that his partner was unharmed, as the others crowded the blonde who remained unmoving. Emily scampered to her friend's side and caught sight of two large slugs embedded in her torso.

"Call a bus." Hotch's voice was calm but the others knew just how close to panic he was. After all, it had been less than a year since JJ had taken a bullet to save her newly found sister, Leila. No one was keen to relive that nightmare. Reid was already on the phone with 9-1-1 before the group heard a groan escape JJ's lips. Emily pulled the woman into her lap and moved the golden hair out of her face, revealing a grimace.

"Ow." The blonde rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes slightly before trying to intake a breath and regretting it.

"Easy there." Rossi knelt at her side. "Don't try to take deep breaths."

"JJ." Emily practically whispered. The blonde turned her head and made contact with Emily's gaze. What she found there confused her. "Why would you-"

"Why do you think?" she retorted before grimacing once more and placing a hand on her vest. She grazed the two bullets that could have easily killed her and felt a slight wave of panic wash over her. "Get this off me."

"Slowly, slowly." Rossi eased her into a sitting position as Emily undid the Velcro that kept the vest on her. Maneuvering her way around JJ's form, she managed to remove the garment without causing further pain. Just as JJ managed to sit upright without help, the brunette practically shoved Rossi out of the way and enveloped her in a gentle hug. JJ winced slightly but smiled as she accepted it warmly.

"Thank you." She whispered in her friend's ear. "So much."

"Don't mention it." Emily noticed just how labored JJ's breathing was and immediately released her. The sounds of an ambulance could be heard and Hotch was at the blonde's side, ready to lift her up and carry her to it.

"Not a word." Their boss ordered as he saw the former media liaison's mouth open. He gingerly lifted her in his arms bridal style and tried to ignore the sharp intake of breath as he slowly made his way outside, the rest of the team right behind him.

"Thanks." JJ smiled as he placed her on the gurney. Hotch frowned down at her.

"I thought we agreed no more getting shot." He crossed his arms as if scolding a child. JJ couldn't help the small, painful chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Technically I," she stopped to intake a sharp breath, "didn't get shot."

"Details." The dark-haired man waved his hand in dismissal before offering her a rare smile and making room for Emily to take his place in the back of the ambulance. Hotch sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched the vehicle speed off towards the setting sun. He felt a strong hand clap him on the back and turned to see Morgan, no longer bloodied, smiling at him.

"Can't take 'em anywhere." He joked with a shake of his head. Hotch couldn't help but agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There hadn't been a time where Emily could recall feeling so guilty in her life. As she sat in the hospital waiting room waiting to find out just how many internal injuries JJ had because of her, Emily couldn't help but drop her face in her hands. Ashamed to face the rest of her team, she sought out a hidden corner of the room after she had spoken to JJ's doctor about the incident. She explained everything to the woman who seemed more than understanding and eventually conceded to be checked out herself. Thankfully, there was no damage to her or the little life inside her and that seemed to be the only consolation she would have. Having just gotten off the phone with Christopher Knox, the father of her child, and being read the riot act- for good reason- Emily half expected that the team would make her walk back home to D.C. They were in Texas.

"Hey." A voice snapped her out of the pity party she was throwing. Emily looked up and saw Morgan, a smile on his face and a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He handed the cup to her and placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" she realized that she had failed to ask before- amongst other things she had failed to do recently. The man nodded and nudged her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It was her choice." He rationalized and Emily nodded, plastering a fake smile on her face so that he would drop the topic altogether. If only she had told them the truth then she would've never even been there to get shot at in the first place.

"Thanks." She motioned to the cup before setting it down in front of her. She noticed Morgan's strange look but chose to ignore it. Just then, JJ's doctor came out and informed the team that she was fit to travel- just not for field work for at least another two weeks. Surely, the blonde took well to that news having just been allowed to return to work recently. They hurriedly packed their things at the hotel and were on their way to the airstrip less than an hour later. JJ had- thankfully- fallen asleep on both car rides, her medication clearly taking its toll. Hotch was prepared to carry her again as they prepared to board but the blonde suddenly awoke with a burst of energy. The team chuckled as they watched her enter the jet and plop down on the nearest seat, her head leaning against the window and enjoying the cold feel of it on her skin. As they settled in, Rossi leaned over and tossed a blanket over her still form. They took off wordlessly, no one acting any different than usual and surprising the still-guilty ridden brunette. Emily risked a glance at the once again sleeping JJ before easing her way over Morgan and into the bathroom. When she returned, JJ had awoken but seemed slightly out of sorts. She sat next to the woman and offered her a bottle of water.

"No thanks." She said with a thin smile before returning her head to its previous position.

"JJ." Emily got her attention once more. "I just wanted to thank you. Again. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did." The blonde replied, her tone a tad higher than usual and Emily realized that JJ would most likely not remember this conversation in the morning. With a smile and a shake of the head, the brunette went to stand before feeling JJ place her head on her lap. Sighing, she looked down at the big, blue eyes that had glazed over hours ago.

"You really didn't." Emily insisted and regretted it almost immediately.

"Did to." JJ frowned. "I don't have anything in there." She patted her belly and tilted her head in thought. "Not like you do!" JJ drawled out the last part and Emily's cheeks immediately flushed, feeling all eyes turn to her. JJ, unaware of what she was saying, turned her head in Emily's lap and pressed an ear to the brunette's still-flat stomach.

"What did she just-" Emily heard Morgan ask Rossi before JJ continued.

"Hello in there." She whispered as if not wanting to disturb the fetus. "I bet you're gonna be really cute." Emily lowered her head, allowing her hair to cover most of her now bright red face as JJ continued to talk to her stomach as if it were an actual person.

"When were you planning on sharing this news?" Hotch raised an eyebrow in her direction and Emily could already hear the lecture.

"Emily likes secrets, Hotch." JJ came to her friend's defense. "Like that one time she and Detective McHotness went to visit her mom and when they got bored they started to-" JJ continued to speak even after Emily had placed a firm hand of her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop the blonde. Morgan practically fell out of his seat laughing, Reid choked on his water, Rossi was sending her a look that communicated nothing short of 'good job' and Hotch remained as stoic as always. When JJ seemed to finish her tale, Emily cautiously removed her hand from the woman's mouth. Seconds later, she was asleep on Emily's lap and the brunette turned to flash her boss a charming enough smile that would keep her out of trouble. Needless to say, it was ineffective.

By the time the team had landed, JJ's medication had worn off leaving her unaware of what transpired on the jet and in pain. Emily allowed the blonde to hold onto her while they walked a handful of paces behind the men. She helped JJ into the car and sat next to her, squeezing her hand every time the SUV drove over a bump in the road. Finally, the SUV that held the two women and Hotch pulled to a stop in front of JJ's home. The three knew exactly what would transpire when they entered and prepared themselves for it. Before the group even got to the front door, it opened revealing a red-faced Leila. The now 19 year old girl practically sprinted to the front lawn where Emily had released JJ and enveloped her sister in a desperate embrace.

"Don't do that." Leila could be heard whispering in JJ's ear in between the sobs that could no longer be stopped. JJ returned the hug and stroked her sister's raven hair as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said softly. The pain wracking her body was barely noticeable as her sister held onto her for dear life, crying into her t-shirt. After a few moments, Leila slowly let go of the blonde and furiously wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She quickly turned to Emily and reached out for her next.

"I'm glad you're ok." She told the older woman and Emily smiled into the girl's shoulder as she patted her back. The teen carried JJ's bag inside, Hotch and Emily following, and placed it at the foot of her bed. Before long the four heard the pitter-patter of little feet and Henry appeared.

"Momma!" the five year old cried as he raced towards her. Leila reached out and stopped his rapid approach.

"Henry, remember what I told you?" the girl raised an eyebrow at her nephew.

"Momma has boo-boos." Henry stated with a frown. "So don't hug her _too_ tight."

"That's right." Leila wisked some hair out of the boy's eyes before stepping out of his way. Henry rushed forward but slowed down as he waited for JJ to make her way down to his level. When she managed to stay kneeling, the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck gingerly and buried his head inside the crook of her neck.

"Momma ok?" his small voice asked. JJ nodded against him with a smile.

"Of course." She placed a kiss to the boy's lips before beginning the process of standing. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like. Both of you."

"Thank you, but it's almost Jack's bedtime and-"

"Say no more." JJ waved a hand at her boss. She knew the importance of not missing bedtime. She turned her gaze to the strangely silent brunette.

"I'd love to…but I have to go home and get the lecture of my life from a more than agitated detective." Emily rolled her eyes, already dreading the conversation she would have with Chris. When she had called and told him about the incident, he insisted on driving down and meeting her at her apartment. Emily was sure that he was already there, waiting for her with a speech prepared.

"Serves you right." The women heard Hotch mumbled behind them. Emily raised an eyebrow at the man before shaking her head and turning to the others. They remained silent. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair.

"We'll see you soon." Hotch told JJ. "But not too soon, I hope."

"Oh, trust me she's got her own speech ahead of her." Leila mumbled, already aware of what was going through Will's mind as he counted the seconds of his shift.

"Momma, what's agitated?" Henry's curious eyes looked up at her and JJ smile half-heartedly.

"What your father will be when he gets home." The blonde responded with a yawn. Emily and Hotch took that as their cue and headed for the door where Hotch decided to be a gentleman and hold it open for the brunette. Emily groaned loudly at the taste of what the next several months would be like and JJ didn't miss the mischievous look on her boss face as they got into the SUV and drove off.

"Alright little man, it's time for bed." Leila announced after a few seconds of quiet. Henry complied willingly- as he always did when Leila asked- and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving the sisters alone. JJ stood passively, fingers picking at her nails, while she waited for Leila to say something. As the seconds trickled by in agonizing silence, JJ lost her patience.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" the blonde asked, her crankiness clearly on a higher level than usual. Leila simply shrugged, her white tee easing upwards and revealing her tanned stomach.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, a bored look on her face. JJ shrugged and withheld a wince as the movement irritated her broken ribs.

"I don't know, just stop looking at me like a kid that's home after curfew." The blonde moved to enter her room but was blocked by Leila. "Look, I know it was…risky but what was I supposed to do? It would've hit Emily. I was the only one who knew and I couldn't just let her…" she drifted off just as she was about to say 'lose the baby'. Leila's gaze softened as she saw the internal struggle her sister was going through. She knew about the baby JJ had lost in Afghanistan and wasn't about to bring it back up.

"Your-our mother called." Leila changed the subject and JJ raised an eyebrow. "She wants to get together. The three of us." She watched as her older sister shifted her stance at the mention of their mother. It had been hard getting back in touch with their parents after what had happened in New Jersey and the blonde still hadn't come to terms with what they had done. Unfortunately, she knew that part of Leila's therapy was to rekindle-or in this case, kindle- the relationship with her parents. That would mean that JJ had too as well.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked Leila. The teenager crossed her arms and frowned as if she still hadn't thought about it.

"I-I think it couldn't hurt." She admitted. Leila knew how JJ felt about the whole situation and didn't want to push her into spending time with their mother. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I totally under-"

"No." JJ replied forcefully. "No, I'm coming with you. There's no way you're doing this alone." Leila smiled and reached out for her sister's hand.

"Thanks." She said softly as she felt JJ squeeze her fingers. "I'll tuck Henry in, you should go to bed."

"K." JJ said with a nod, finally acknowledging just how tired she was. That medication really did a number on her. Leaving her go-bag on the floor, JJ slowly removed her shoes, socks and pants before reaching for one of Will's discarded shirts. Sighing as the smell of her husband surrounded her, she finally eased into her own bed and was asleep in seconds. She didn't wake up when Will came home or when he and Leila discussed the current situation right outside their bedroom door. Only when Will entered their bed did JJ finally crack an eyelid, force a smile and slowly roll towards her husband before falling back asleep in his arms.

Outside, a hooded man kept a close eye on their home. He watched as the lights turned off one by one and the street fell into darkness. Only then did he approach the front door and place a bouquet of flowers along with a card on the porch before sprinting two blocks away and getting into his car. With a dark grin and a menacing look in his eye, Jeremy Parilla turned to the backseat and chuckled as his next victim squirmed and kicked against the bindings that held her. Tears streamed down from the girl's pure, blue eyes and stained her cheeks as Jeremy drove off, his only thought of the moment they would close forever. Very soon, the BAU would be reminded that crossing him was not something they wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**No, you didn't imagine the title change. Hope everyone enjoys the update!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"And worst of all, you made JJ keep something so important from the rest of your team!" Detective Christopher Knox seemed to finish his lecture as Emily stared with wide eyes from the living room loveseat. _Finally_. Slowly, she stood and began making her towards her boyfriend of almost six months.

"I know, I know." With every word, she stepped closer to the tense man until she stood directly in front of him. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry JJ got hurt, I'm sorry I kept it from the team and I'm _extremely _sorry that I made you worry."

"It's almost a seven hour drive from Jersey, Em." Chris' face softened as Emily took his hands in hers. "Do you have any idea what was running through my mind that whole time?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated. Although she was tired of being spoken to like a rebellious child, her feelings of regret were genuine. She never meant to cause any harm by keeping her pregnancy a secret. Thank God she had chosen to tell Chris the moment she found out. Who knew what he would've done if he had discovered this way?

"I'm just glad you're alright." The blond-haired man smiled warmly before placing a palm against Emily's stomach. "Both of you." The brunette smiled widely. Words couldn't explain just how thankful she was that Chris had wanted this baby as much- if not more- than she had. Sure, she could raise the child on her own financially but she knew what it was like to grow up in a home where the parents were separated and didn't want anything like that for her child. _Her child_. The phrase rang through her mind over and over again. No matter how many times she thought it, it would never feel natural. Her, Emily Prentiss, as a mother just seemed to defy the very laws of the universe. She and Chris had discussed it briefly but Emily was secretly terrified that she would make an awful mother. She knew that Chris would make an excellent father and he tried convincing her that he believed the same for her but to no avail.

"Me too." She said with a smile as she reached around Chris' waist. The man smiled coyly in return as he pulled her against him suddenly and planted a hot kiss to her lips. Emily continued to smile as she felt his stubble tickle her chin and cheeks until finally, they drew apart for air. Just as Chris leaned forward to kiss her again, Emily eased out of his reach leaving him more than slightly disappointed.

"You know our six month anniversary is next month and I figured…I could just give you your present now." She leaned against the door frame of the bedroom and watched as Chris' sparkling, blue eyes lit up like a firework.

"What kind of present?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Emily backed into the bedroom slowly, taking his hand and leading him inside.

"The kind that might not fit in a month."

He watched as the couple held hands merely feet from the window. _How stupid of her_, he thought. _Doesn't she know that I'm still out here?_ Just as they started to kiss, a feeling of disgust ran through him followed by an audible gag. He watched as Emily Prentiss led her boy toy into the bedroom- where the blinds where unfortunately shut- with a grin. He gave the two enough time to become intoxicated with one another before exiting his car and silently making his way to her front door. Hiding his face from the camera in the lobby and elevator weren't a problem- he didn't care if they saw him. In fact, it was better that they did. When he entered the elevator and pressed the number 4, he made it a point to remove his hood and shoot the camera a smile before finding Prentiss' apartment number. _It would be so easy_, he thought. _So easy to just walk in and slaughter them both…too easy._ Instead, he stuck to the original plan and placed a single pacifier on Prentiss' doormat alongside a note. With a smile, he exited the building and hastily made his way back to his hideout. There was someone that was eager for his return.

Less than an hour later, Jeremy arrived at his destination and with giddy joy, made his way back to the basement. He made it a point to crank down the temperature even further, bringing it to a chilling 35 degrees, before entering. At the sound of his footsteps, the two occupants of the room had shrunk into a corner, huddled together like children in the dark. The eldest, a blonde in her 30s, held the head of the brunette to her chest as the younger woman trembled. Jeremy could already hear the moans of pain and fear coming from the youngest. The sound was nothing short of an angelic choir to his ears and as he approached, he saw that even the blonde shrunk away from him. He grinned widely. _Not so brave after all_.

"Just let us go." The blonde said with all the strength she could muster. "We won't tell anyone, just let us go."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Jeremy tilted his head to the side with a frown. The blonde swallowed hard.

"Sh-she needs a hospital." She tried to reason with him. He nearly laughed out loud- reason…_with him!_ "Please, she's hurt." At that, Jeremy couldn't help but snicker. He knelt down to their level and took the blonde's chin in his hand gently. He relished in the way she stared back at him- full of rage and defiance. It was perfect, just like _her_.

"That's the point." He said as calmly as he could and watched as a handful of tears streaked down the woman's face. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the collar and yanked her forward, leaving the brunette to fall to the ground with a gasp. The older woman didn't struggle- she knew there was no point. Instead, she turned her head to face the wall to her right and Jeremy's temper flared. He grabbed her face and forced it back to his.

"Please." the word barely escaped her lips but when it did, it all but shattered the man's illusion of her. This wasn't right! It wasn't _her!_ With a narrow gaze, he raised a hand and struck her across the lip. She cried out in response, surprised by the hit. He had never hit her before- that was saved for the brunette. Instead he did other things to her.

"You'll never be her." he growled in her ear and the woman couldn't help but whimper at his tone. Before she knew it, his hands were around her throat, closing her airway more and more as the seconds trickled by. Her wide, blue eyes were frantic and wet as she clawed at his hands in a desperate attempt to save herself. Jeremy could barely hear the cries from the brunette as she begged him to stop- all he saw was red. Who was this woman- _this whore -_to think that she could ever compare to the woman he was truly after?! Before long, the twitching and scratching ceased, leaving a terrified look on the blonde's face forever. As he stood, Jeremy finally acknowledged the outright sobbing from the younger woman who had pushed herself further into the corner of the room. He smiled before removing the trusted hunting knife at his ankle. Turning to her, his hands bleeding from the various cuts the now-dead blonde had inflicted, he raised his arms in an inviting notion.

"Your turn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I thought we agreed. No work while you're on medical leave." Will's voice surprised her, making her jump slightly in her seat as she closed the file she had been reading.

"I know, I know." JJ pushed the pile of folders away and continued to sip her morning coffee until Will bent down for a kiss. As usual, Leila was the last to awaken and slowly made her way down the steps. If there was one thing the sisters _didn't_ have in common it was that Leila _hated_ mornings. JJ, on the other hand, sometimes couldn't tell the difference between night and day.

"Morning." Leila mumbled as she tied her hair up in a crooked ponytail before plopping down next to her sister. JJ chuckled at the brunette, her eyes still closed and legs crossed as she tried to wake up fully.

"Morning, Sunshine." JJ reached out and ruffled the younger woman's hair only to get slapped away.

"Morning Leila!" Henry squealed as he crawled into his aunt's lap. Leila was barely able to sustain his weight as she continued to rub her eyes with a frown. Will smiled at the girl as he placed a cup of coffee and two waffles in front of her. Henry hurriedly scarfed his down and hopped off of the teen before speeding into the bathroom to get ready for school.

"How are we related?" JJ heard the brunette mumble to herself as her forehead hit the tabletop.

"Maybe if you weren't up until 4 AM, you'd actually have some energy." JJ shrugged and winced as her ribs protested- again. She heard Leila scoff.

"Yes, Mom." The teen sighed before chugging her coffee and following Henry into the bathroom.

"So what were you working on, cher?" Will drawled as he came up behind his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. JJ leaned back into his chest.

"Trying to figure out where we're going next." She told him. Will frowned.

"Isn't that Hotch's job now?"

"Technically, yes but a second opinion doesn't hurt." JJ admitted with a smile.

"And what's the verdict?"

"I'm not sure yet." The blonde reached out and picked the first of a pile of two. "There's a case in Boston that sounds a lot like a group of teenagers but they're escalating in violence. So far they've just sent people to the hospital but I'm worried that it'll get worse."

"And the other?" Will tilted his head towards the last file. JJ sighed before opening it.

"This one's local." She knew Will would like that. "But it's…strange."

"What's strange about it?"

"It looks like D.C's got a serial killer but I can't help feeling like there's more to it."

"A serial?" Will raised an eyebrow as he massaged JJ's already-tense shoulders. "Doesn't that take precedent over a gang of teenagers?"

"Well, yes." JJ admitted. "I just have a really weird feeling about it."

"What's the case?"

"Metro PD's found four bodies, two pairs of women, with the same MO but they're from opposite sides of the city with no visible connection between them."

"So he's picking them at random?"

"Maybe but there's got to be more to it." JJ frowned as she picked up the file once more. "It's always a blonde and brunette with blue eyes."

"I'm so excited!" Penelope squealed as she hugged Emily for the fourth time in ten minutes. The brunette swayed side to side as her friend bounced with glee. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Pen, I don't know." Emily chuckled. "It's been less than three months."

"But you'll get to know soon, right?" Penelope asked with wide eyes as she held onto Emily's forearms.

"I don't know if I want to." The brunette admitted, much to her friend's horror. "I don't really care to be honest. I just want them to be healthy."

"Well of course they'll be healthy!" Penelope cried as if it were obvious. "Look at their momma- badass, crime fighting, Morgan-beating machine!" Emily chuckled.

"It was _one time_." They heard the man in question announce from behind them, his arms thrown into the air in annoyance.

"Give it a year and it'll be two." Emily called back.

"You think I'm gonna take you on after you've had a baby?" Emily was momentarily surprised at her partner's concern. "Have you seen mothers go on their crazy maternal rampages?! No thanks." And just like that, it was gone.

"It's true actually." Reid seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Because of the significant increase in hormone levels as well as the added pain tolerance after giving birth, mothers typically show an increase in strength and aggression especially during the child's first two years of life. Although it has been suggested that the pain of child birth is so extreme that the mother actually goes into physical shock and can't remember exactly _how much_ it hurt."

"Thanks, Reid." Emily offered him a thin smile as she lowered her eyes back to her paperwork.

"Way to scare her, Reid." Hotch said causing all eyes to turn to him as he overlooked the group from the balcony outside his office.

"I'm not scared!" Emily cried, an automated response leaving her lips before the truth could slip out. Hotch waved a hand in dismissal.

"Of course." He dismissed the very idea before continuing. "Everyone in the conference room in 5."

"We've got a case?" Morgan asked and their boss shook their head.

"Not exactly." The dark-haired man responded ominously before turning his back to the team and entering the conference room. The rest didn't wait for 1 minute, let alone 5, before following.

"What's going on, Aaron?" Rossi raised an eyebrow as he took his usual seat, surrounded by the others who all had equally confused looks on their faces.

"I just received a call from Metro PD. They've asked for our help on a case of theirs." Hotch stated. His team waited for the rest. "I told them we can't help them."

"What, why not?" Emily frowned, having never heard of her team turning down a case.

"I believe it's a conflict of interest." He continued in the same mysterious tone.

"Hotch, man what are you talking about?" Morgan rolled his wrist, eager to understand what was going on. Instead of telling them, their boss decided to show them.

"Four women- two blondes, two brunettes." Hotch clicked on the remote towards the screen and Penelope had to shield her eyes from the images that popped up. Wide, blue eyes stared at the group of six from beyond the grave. "All blue-eyed and found in pairs in abandoned areas."

"Alright, so DC's got a serial." Morgan concluded. "What's the conflict of interest?"

"He takes them separately and holds them for a few days in someplace well-below room temperature." Hotch continued as if the other man hadn't spoken. "ME reports multiple stab wounds to the chest, neck and legs of the brunettes along with bruises consistent of a beating over the days they were held. Both blondes were repeatedly raped before they were strangled to death." Hotch watched as looks of recognition passed over his team.

"You don't think-"

"He's back." Hotch nodded at their youngest member, confirming his thoughts immediately. "And he wants us to know it."

"Damnit." Emily groaned and placed her head in her hands as she shook her head. Before anyone could ask, she raised her head. "A few nights ago, when we got back from Texas, someone left something on my doorstep. I thought it was just someone trying to be funny."

"What?" Morgan cried, outraged at the thought that someone like Parilla could have gotten so close to his partner.

"What did he leave?" Hotch raised his head with a frown. Emily sighed.

"A pacifier with a note."

"Do you still have the note?" Rossi asked and Emily nodded, standing and making her way back to the bullpen and into her purse. She returned holding an index sized piece of paper with a tissue and placed it on the table for everyone to read.

**_CONGRATULATIONS TO THE BAU FAMILY ON THEIR 13_****_TH_****_ MEMBER! PRAY IT STAYS THAT WAY._**

"Thirteenth member?" Morgan questioned with a frown.

"He could mean the six of us, JJ, Will, Henry, Leila, Jack, Chris and Emily's baby." Reid thought aloud.

"'Pray it stays that way'?!" Penelope cried. "What does that mean?"

"It's a threat." Emily explained as she subconsciously placed a hand over her stomach. "He's saying that there won't be thirteen of us for long."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay. It's been a pretty bad summer so far & I haven't really felt like writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter & meeting the winner of the little competition I posted during Predetermined Fates.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Less than a week had passed since the BAU's discovery of Parilla's actions and the team had decided that it was best that the Jareau family was left unaware of their findings. They didn't want JJ's family to worry when there was nothing they could do to help. Under the impression that both Jareau women had no idea about the killer's spree, Emily was surprised when she received a phone call from a very determined- and angry- Leila.

_"__I want you to teach me." _Leila demanded as soon as Emily had said 'hello'.

"Teach you? Teach you what?" Emily frowned as she searched her purse for the keys to her car.

"_How to defend myself against him. What to say when…if he gets me._" The conviction in the teen's voice made Emily stop in her tracks.

"Leila…how did you-"

"_JJ left a file on the kitchen counter. She's been acting weird all week. I knew something was wrong so I-" _

"JJ knows too?!" Emily cried, surprising a short man across the parking lot. "How long?"

"_Uh, I don't know. Maybe two weeks?"_ Emily pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned against her car door.

"Leila, listen to me. We've been ordered not to touch this case. Hotch didn't even want you guys to know about it. I can't just-"

"_No, Emily!" _Leila yelled into the receiver and Emily could tell that the girl was close to tears. "_I'm never feeling that way again and you if you won't help me then I'll find someone who will!_" As Emily got into her car and tossed her bag onto the passenger's seat she realized that Leila was right. She deserved a fighting chance against the monster that had almost destroyed the only family she had left. Besides, if she refused and anything happened to Leila, she would never forgive herself.

"Meet me at my apartment at 7." The older woman sighed, knowing that it would come back to bite her in the ass. She hung up with Leila and immediately dialed Hotch's number, knowing that their Unit Chief would want to know about the failure of their plan to keep the Jareaus ignorant. Clearly that isn't something one accomplishes with ease.

Kira looked in the mirror briefly, flinging chestnut strands behind her ear, and glanced once more out her bedroom window. Her friends waved to her, anxious to be on their way, and she waved back before rushing to say goodbye to her mom and running out the door. The group walked to the local field where they began their typical warm-up routine, passing soccer balls to one another and weaving around orange sticks in the ground. By the time their practice was over, Kira- along with the rest of her team- was drenched in sweat and ready for her daily ice bath. As the group walked home, their numbers diminished as one by one they went their separate ways, leaving Kira and her closest friend Emma alone.

"You _still_ haven't texted him back?" Emma cried, throwing her arms into the air for emphasis. Kira blushed. Having always been the shyest of her group of friends, Kira never really felt like she fit in. Her mother had decided that moving to D.C from their home in England would be a good change for her and ever since she had been taken out of her comfort zone, Kira became introverted and less social. That was until she joined her high school's soccer team. Rekindling an old love, Kira eventually grew out of her shyness and learned how to be a part of American society. Her accent, on the other hand, seemed to be a constant reminder that she was, in fact an outsider.

"Not yet, but I will eventually. Promise." Kira's dark blue eyes were downcast as she heard Emma snort.

"Yea, well you better." The blonde girl bumped her shoulder into her friend's. "I'll see you tomorrow." Emma waved as she sprinted down her street, leaving Kira to complete her trek alone as she did every night. Sighing, Kira checked her phone revealing three unread text messages from Kyle. She blushed at the mere thought of the senior and shoved her phone back into her pocket, telling herself that she would reply after her bath. She would never get the chance. As the 16 year old girl turned the corner, she felt a cloth being pressed over her nose and mouth. Caught by surprise, she gasped, inhaling the distinct scent of chloroform that immediately dulled her senses. She fell backwards, into her kidnapper's arms and was unconscious before the back door of the sedan was even open. Less than a block away, Kira's mom had just finished preparing her favorite dinner, completely unaware that her daughter would never get to taste it.

The first thing Kira registered was her hair tickling her nose and cheeks. She inhaled a deep breath, trying to shake away the uneasy feeling in her stomach, before opening her eyes. She tossed her head back enough to move the hair from her vision and took in the sight before her; a room lit by only one light with a single door for entry and exit. Kira wiggled her arms only to notice that her hands had been tied behind her back and that the wire around her wrists was cutting into her skin. She hissed in pain as she tried to roll into a more comfortable position.

"It hurts less if you sit still." The voice from the far corner of the room caused Kira to jump, letting out a loud gasp as she huddled against the wall behind her. "Sorry."

"Wh-who are you?" the girl asked as the owner of the voice came into the light. It was woman, not much older than her, with golden hair and strikingly blue eyes. The woman's hands were also bound behind her back and there was a hazy look in her eyes suggesting that she too, had been drugged.

"Cara. Cara Sheppard." The blonde said, her voice as sweet as honey. She inched closed to the younger girl with a soft look in her eyes. "And you?"

"Kira Taylor." Kira's wide eyes betrayed the fear she felt as she drew her knees to her chest and pressed her back against the wall. Cara approached her slowly, wincing as the wire around her wrists drew blood.

"It's going to be alright, Kira." The older woman promised with a smile and Kira found herself breathing easier at the prospect of facing this with someone beside her. Eventually, Cara made it to her side of the room and sat next to the shaking teenager. The blonde touched her shoulder against the girl's in an effort to comfort her. With her hands bound she couldn't provide as much solace as she wanted to.

"Why are we here?" Kira jumped at the contact but quickly leaned towards the older woman. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Cara admitted. "Where did he take you from?"

"I was walking home from practice." Kira dropped her head. "God, I could see my house from where he grabbed me."

"So someone's waiting for you at home?" Cara asked hopefully. Kira nodded. "Good, that means they'll call for help when you don't show up."

"What about you?"

"I was walking to my car from the gym. He came up behind me and put a cloth over my mouth before dragging me to a car." Cara saw that she hadn't answered the girl's question. "No one's waiting for me."

Both women jumped at the sound rapid footfalls right outside the metal door. Kira turned to face her new companion with a desperate look in her eyes while Cara's expression told nothing. The door swung open and a tall, dark haired man loomed over them with a beaming smile. He looked the two women up and down before extending his arms as if to hug them.

"Welcome." He said, slowly crouching down to their level. "Sorry about the, uh…accommodations but it's the best I could do."

"What do you want from us?" Cara frowned as he eased closer, his breath hot on her face. The man reached a large hand out and took hold of her chin, drawing her closer.

"All in due time, Cara." He whispered almost seductively before offering her a twisted smile. Cara hated to admit it but the man was attractive. His piercing eyes stared at her with an intensity she had never seen before so she did the only thing she could- she stared back.

"Who are you?" Kira's shaky voice seemed to shake their abductor from his trance. Without releasing Cara's jaw, the man turned and responded with a hard backhand to Kira's lip. The girl cried out as she fell over, unable to cradle her injured jaw. Cara's eyes danced towards the girl as she tried to shake out of the man's hold.

"Leave her alone!" the blonde found herself yelling. At the look of shock on the man's face, she thought that he had finally realized the gravity of what he had done. She was wrong. He growled and leaned forward before grabbing the back of Cara's head and hoisting her to her feet. The blonde groaned at the pain but refused to let the tears on the corners of her eyes escape. Kira was already upright and staring at her with wide eyes once more.

"I don't see why we couldn't start right now." The man rushed forward, pinning Cara to the wall, and brought his lips close to her ears. "My name is Jeremy. Say it. Jeremy." Cara's lips remained sealed but after a hard yank on her hair and a vicious look from her captor, she relented.

"Jeremy!" she cried, shutting her eyes as the man nestled his face in the crook of her neck. _No, this couldn't be happening._

"That's right." He chuckled as he inhaled her scent. Moving back and relishing the look of horror on both the women's faces, Jeremy smiled lovingly at the blonde before pressing his lips firmly against hers. Cara squirmed and shook her head in an effort to get away but Jeremy's hold on her was iron. She remained plastered to the wall while he assaulted her mouth. When he was finished, Jeremy released her, causing her to fall back down next to Kira. The girl looked mortified at what she had witnessed, her eyes wet with tears as she realized why they had been taken. Cara, ignoring the blush in her cheeks from the forced kiss, scooted closer to the girl. The two shared a look of mutual understanding and trust before Jeremy stepped between them and grabbed Kira by the collar of her shirt. Surprised and terrified, the girl let out a shriek as he came dangerously close to her. Cara opened her mouth to demand that he stay away from the teen before she realized that he had no intention of kissing her. Jeremy frowned as he took in the girl, long dark hair matted with sweat from her practice. Sapphire blue eyes that danced from one corner of the room to the other. It was all too much for his fragile state of mind to comprehend. He shoved her forward and into the dirt wall. Kira hit it hard, banging her shoulder against a particularly rough spot, and crumpled to the ground.

"Don't hurt her!" she could hear Cara begging but was more focused on getting her bearings. Jeremy ignored the blonde completely, placing one foot on either side of the teen and dragging her up by the hair. Kira refused to cry out but tears streamed down her face regardless as Jeremy's face contorted with rage.

"You ruined everything!" he screamed in her face. Kira shrank back as much as she could. "You little bitch! I should've killed you when I had the chance!" he raised a fist and the only thing Kira would remember would be the sound of her head hitting the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay again. I promise updates will become more regular when I move back into school. My car was totaled this week and it's been an absolute mess of a summer so please bear with me. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

JJ's first week back at work seemed to have snuck up on the BAU agents. They hadn't been expecting her to simply show up and act like everything was normal so quickly. They knew that JJ was aware of the situation but the blonde wasn't sure what her team had been told. Hotch, without telling anyone, had begun negotiating with Metro Police in an effort to involve his team in the investigation. So far it seemed to be failing and the BAU remained in the dark. JJ returned the file she had been given once Strauss got word of her having it and was ordered to stay away. It wasn't an order she was willing to follow. One day when all six of them were gathered in the meeting room, JJ snapped.

"I can't take this anymore." She blurted out, surprising the five agents. Everyone waited for her to continue. "We all know the reason we haven't touched any new cases all month and pretending like it isn't happening isn't going to make it go away."

"JJ, we're not pretending." Emily spoke up, her voice soft. "The last thing we want is to see you or your family hurt again."

"And you think that keeping me out of the loop is the way to go about that?" the blonde frowned. "I _deserve_ to know what's going on and so does my family."

"We've been ordered to-"

"I know." The blonde sighed. "But you can't possibly expect me to stay away from this. Especially when he's so close."

"That's exactly why you should stay away." Hotch spoke up, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest. "_You're_ what he's after and if he ever gets his hands on you again it'll take more than a flesh wound to keep him away."

"Hotch, we all know that Metro isn't equipped to handle a case like this!" JJ placed her hands on her hips. "If it were any other unsub, they would've already asked for our help."

"They have, we're just not allowed to touch it." Rossi explained, his eyes staring at the cup of coffee in front of him. "Another unit will assist them and they're findings will be delivered to us."

"That's not good enough." JJ demanded. Seeing her team's eyebrows raise at her short temper, she sighed and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry but this isn't right. We're the only ones who can stop him. Even Metro can see that. Hotch," she turned to implore the man to her left, "you've got to convince them."

"I've spoken to the lead detective several times and he assures me that our help is wanted." Hotch said. "The only person that needs convincing is Strauss."

"Great." Emily rolled her eyes as she leaned her head back in her chair. "The Dragon Lady's never going to let us-"

"Let me handle Strauss." Rossi interrupted. "I've got more than enough…leverage on her to make her see things our way."

"Even if we manage to work the case, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be involved, JJ." Hotch turned to the petite blonde and could've sworn that she was ready to knock him on his ass.

"You tried sending me away last time and look how well that worked out." JJ narrowed her gaze at her boss. "While I understand why you think that, I'm telling you with the utmost certainty that there is no force on Earth capable of stopping me from catching this man. You're welcome to try." The hardened look in her usually warm blue eyes made Hotch regard her more seriously. He knew that when it came to family, JJ would stop at nothing to keep them safe. He also knew that she was right- the entire FBI couldn't stop her if they tried. He let out a short breath.

"_If_ we get the case, I suggest you take Leila away from D.C." Hotch said. "Having her too close doesn't seem like a good idea." JJ nodded, agreeing with him for the first time in what felt like months.

"I'll speak to Strauss in the morning." Rossi stood and threw his jacket over his shoulder before wishing the team a good night and leaving, slowly followed by the others. Ten minutes later only Emily and JJ were left, one finishing up paperwork while the other tapped her fingers impatiently on a desk.

"I need to talk to you." JJ finally said and Emily immediately dropped her pen. She had sensed the blonde's anxiety all week and was relieved that she had finally said something.

"I can see that." Emily offered a smile which wasn't returned. Suddenly, it felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped drastically. Emily watched as her friend approached her, standing over her in a way that could easily have been interpreted as menacing.

"What have you been telling my sister?" JJ asked, her eyes unwavering. Emily didn't miss the way she said 'my sister' instead of Leila's name. The brunette knew there was no point in lying.

"Only what she asked for." Emily stood, coming eye to eye with the woman in front of her. JJ didn't back up.

"I know you're just trying to help," JJ inhaled deeply as if trying to keep her voice under control, "but telling her what's happening to these women isn't going to make her feel better."

"JJ, she came to me already knowing the facts of the case." Emily tried to explain. "She read them in the file you brought home."

"Oh, so it's _my _fault?" JJ frowned.

"What? No." Emily shook her head. "She came to me and asked for my help. There was no point in telling her 'no'." She left out the part about how Leila said she would just find someone else to teach her if Emily refused. The girl was probably in enough trouble with her sister already.

"The point is that now she's under the impression that Parilla's going to pop out from underneath her bed." JJ replied. "Whatever it is you're 'teaching' her, stop. She doesn't need your help."

"She's afraid and rightfully so." Emily crossed her arms, her own temper flaring. "She felt weak and helpless the first time and told me that she never wanted to feel like that again. What was I supposed to do?"

"Assure her that he won't get that far!" JJ cried. "She's just a kid, Emily. She doesn't need to know how to manipulate and control a serial killer!"

"She's not a kid, JJ. After what she's been through, Leila's not only more mature and responsible than others her age but she's also more aware." Emily reasoned. "Being in a situation like that…it changes people. You can't blame her for being afraid."

"She has no reason to be." JJ said, the conviction in her voice evident. "_I'm_ her sister and I'm going to protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her again."

"JJ, this isn't about you." Emily realized that her friend's real problem was how close she had gotten to her sister. After losing Andrea, JJ found a second chance in Leila and now felt like Emily was stealing Leila away from her. "I know you love her and I know you'll protect her with every fiber of your being but there are some things that are out of your control. Her knowing what to do in a worst case scenario isn't a bad thing."

"Yes it is!" JJ took a step forward. "How do you not see the damage you're doing? She's already terrified of every stranger that knocks on the door and you putting the idea in her head that Parilla taking her is inevitable will only make it worse!"

"Denying the fact that it _might_ happen leaves her unprepared and-"

"No." JJ stopped her. "He will _never_ touch her again- not as long as there is breath in my body."

"JJ, he's killed four women and taken another two." Emily lowered her voice. "Do not underestimate this man."

"Stay away from my sister, Emily." JJ practically snarled. "I won't ask you again." Snatching her coat from the back of chair, JJ took off leaving her friend behind. Emily watched the woman walk away and lowered her head. A door opened to her right and she saw Hotch emerge from his office, a look of pity on his face. Before the man could try to comfort her, Emily was out the door and in the elevator where she fought back the tears that threatened to escape. JJ's reaction had hurt her. After all, she was only trying to help. With a sigh, Emily realized that there were a lot of things that came with carrying a baby- one of which was definitely a much less hardened interior.

There was no mistaking the pain that radiated in her skull. Kira barely remembered the first time she had gotten a concussion but what she felt now was similar- if not identical. She knew that the moment she opened her eyes, the light- not matter how faint- would simply cause more pain. Choosing to leave them closed, Kira lifted a hand to her hand and felt around. There was a bump on the back of her head but thankfully, no blood. Reaching her hand around to her face, she felt her swollen lip and a little cut on her right eyebrow. She wiped the small trickle of blood away before hearing a faint voice.

"You awake?" Kira tried to remember the name of the woman she was trapped with. She knew it was similar to her own but couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Straining against the light, Kira cracked an eyelid open and saw the blonde woman laying on her back not five feet from her. There was something wrong. When Kira had awakened in this pit, the woman had been quick in approaching and trying to comfort her. Now she simply lay there, unmoving except for the sapphire eyes that waited patiently for a response.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked, her throat sore. Slowly, she brought herself on her hands and knees, ignoring the way the room spun, and began to crawl over to the blonde. When she reached her side, Kira saw why she hadn't moved. The first thing that drew her attention was that she was not longer wearing the pants she had been brought here in. They had been discarded on the other side of the room. Deep purple bruises seemed to have been painted on the woman's thighs and neck as well as her forearms. The woman's dirtied face made the tear stains hard to miss and the way that she avoided Kira's gaze spoke volumes to the girl.

"I'm fine. Are you?" she took Kira's hand in her own and squeezed, trying hard not to cry in front of the girl. Kira nodded slowly, still reeling from the discovery of what the man had done to her.

"Cara," the woman's name had finally come back to her, "I'm-I'm so sorry I wasn't-"

"Don't be." The blonde shook her head. "It wouldn't have made a difference anyway." Deep down inside, Kira knew she was right. This Jeremy didn't seem like a man who was refused what he wanted. Kira swallowed hard and took the woman's underarms, slowly pulling them backwards until they reached a corner. She righted Cara until the woman stopped wincing from the pain and let the blonde lay her head on her shoulder. The older woman took her hand and held it tightly, taking deep, shaky breaths.

"My mom would've called the police by now. They're looking for us." Kira tried to reassure her companion. It didn't seem to be working.

"Yea." Cara managed, her breath tickling Kira' neck as exhaustion took over her body. Before long, Cara was asleep, her face covered by a mass of once golden hair, leaving Kira alone. A sense of dread came over the teenager as she took stock of their predicament. Was there really any hope of escaping a man as sick as Jeremy? She wept quietly, trying to keep her sobs soft enough so as not to wake the sleeping blonde. God knows, they needed all the energy they could muster for when he returned- and Kira was certain that when he did, it would only get worse.


End file.
